


Snowy Days

by HerGirlFriday



Series: Walkies [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirlFriday/pseuds/HerGirlFriday
Summary: A walk in the snow.... and maybe a snow ball fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Following all the snow we have had here in the UK, this decided to appear..... thanks. Feedback welcomed. Enjoy :)
> 
> I feel like i should add this is my version of Tom. I don't know him or what he is really like. This is just some fun :)

    The Beast from the East they had been calling this current unusual weather, or Storm Emma. Amelia wasn’t sure which one they were experiencing at that point. It could one or the other or even both. Amelia couldn’t help but think what a ridiculously stupid names they were. Why they were having to give storms names, Amelia didn’t understand. All she knew was it was shitty, cold weather and the last thing she wanted to be doing was taking Poppy out in it. But the puppy needed a walk. So Amelia bundled herself up warm and got Poppy ready for a walk.

    They had just stepped out the front door when Amelia’s phone rang. She glanced at the screen before answering, “Hi Tom.”  
    “Amelia. Hi,” he replied. “Bobby and I were wondering if you and Poppy wanted to join us for a walk in the snow?” he rushed out quickly. Amelia thought he sounded shy.  
Amelia laughed in response.  
    “What?” he asked, “something I said?” Amelia thought he sounded a little hurt; but figured that she imagined it.  
    “God no,” she hastily said, “just wondered if you have a sixth sense…. Either that or are you watching me?”  
    “Neither, I promise, well maybe a little bit of a sixth sense occasionally. “Why?”  
    “We have literally just stepped out of the house for a walk.”  
    “Fantastic,” Amelia could hear the smile in his voice. “Check that out for timing, shall we meet at that café in ten minutes, we could head onto the Heath together?”  
    Amelia nodded, and then realised Tom couldn’t see her, “sure that sounds like a plan. See you shortly.” At which, she hung up and tucked her phone back into her pocket. A smile broke out on her face; she couldn’t help it.  
    “Come on, Pops. We’re going to see Tom and Bobby.”

    Ten minutes later, Amelia was stood outside the café, waiting for Tom. She was starting to wonder if he was going to show up, when she saw them coming towards her. She felt a little nervous. It had been a week since they had first met, and while a couple of texts had gone back and forth this was the first time seeing each other. Amelia was anxious; she wasn’t sure that the last time was a fluke. She really hoped it wasn’t and that they would have the same connection. That it would be as easy to chat to him as last time. She did wonder how Tom was feeling.  
She and Poppy started towards them, no point making them walk towards her to double back on themselves. Amelia raised her hand in greeting, Tom doing the same. Poppy had started to pull on the lead to try and get to Bobby in front of her. As they met, the puppies started to go crazy trying to say hello to each other. Eager to start playing.

    Tom and Amelia both went to hug each other. Tom kissed her cheek, Amelia doing the same. For some reason it made Amelia feel shy. She felt even more nervous with Tom stood in front of her.  
Unbeknownst to her, Tom was also feeling nervous, he had felt like he and Amelia had really clicked when they had met the other weekend. He really wanted to get to know her better. He was very glad to Bobby at that point for deciding to find Amelia in the park. He was always grateful to his new buddy but even more so for allowing him to meet Amelia.

    “Hi,” said Amelia, smiling, nervously fiddling with Poppy’s lead.  
    “Hi yourself,” Tom said back. “How are you doing today? Ready to brave the Arctic?”  
    “We’re good; and yes, hopefully suitably bundled. You?”  
    Tom nodded, “glad to be out of the house. Was getting cabin fever slightly.”  
    “I know the feeling. Shall we?” Amelia nodded towards the Heath.  
    “Lets.”

    They fell into step beside each other, the two dogs leading the way. The silence comfortable between them. It felt natural to both of them to be there, walking the dogs. Together.  
    Amelia was aware that she was walking next to Tom Hiddleston. Tom freaking Hiddleston. She was a fan of his work, and definitely knew how gorgeous he was, she felt rather star stuck and was trying not to show it. Hopefully she was doing a good job.  
    Tom was glad to be out of the house, getting some fresh air. Even if it was in snow and the dogs were going to end up walking snow balls, but it was good to be out. He was even gladder that Amelia had agreed to join him for a walk. He really liked her company. He really liked her. Well what he knew so far.

    They got into the Heath and let the dogs off the leads. Letting them run around, chasing each other. Allowing Tom and Amelia to follow at a much more leisurely pace. They walked around for a bit, before finding a quiet bench and sitting down. The dogs had ran twice the distance they had walked and were a little knackered, so had taken up residence at their feet.  
    While they had been walking Tom and Amelia had spent the time talking about the weather, neither believing what seemed to happening in the sky. Once sat down they lapsed into comfortable silence. Both enjoying the quiet. You could even hear the birds singing. Occasionally one or the other would say some random thought about something; both mentioned how peaceful and pretty everything looked in the snow. The silence that had seemed to settle on the city was lovely to both of them.

    After five minutes, Bobby found a new burst of energy and wanted to play again. Poppy raised her head and looked at him, while getting up and stretching.  
    “Come on then,” Amelia said. “Wanna play fetch?”  
    Poppy wiggled excitedly.  
    “Well go and find me a stick then.”  
    Poppy bounded off. Bobby following after.  
    Poppy came trotting back proudly with a stick clamped between her teeth, Amelia dutifully threw it. Both dogs went tearing off after it. Bobby obviously winning as he came back with it first. Poppy trailing behind, carrying another stick she had found instead.  
    Bobby dropped the stick at Amelia’s feet. Tom laughed.  
    “Ehehe, I see how it is, can’t resist a pretty girl, eh boy? Tom said, making Amelia blush. “Thanks Bob. Traitor.” Tom pretended to pout; but couldn’t help but chuckle.  
    Amelia laughed, but threw the stick.  
    “Poppy - give your stick to Tom. Let him play too.”  
    Poppy dropped the stick in front of Tom. Tom bent down and threw it.  
    “This could end up being messy - they are going to be covered in snow at this rate.”  
    “Oh spoil sport,” said Amelia, gently bumping his shoulder. “It’s fun. Let them enjoy the snow. They will dry out.” She took a handful of snow off the arm of the bench and threw it at Tom. “Lighten up,” she said giggling.  
    “Did you just...?” He said, slightly incredulously. He couldn’t believe she had done that. “Do you really want to play that game?” He asked. A mischievous glint formed in his eye, and a smirk for a smile. _Wow, he really does look like Loki when he does that_ , Amelia thought.  
    Her response was to smirk back and do it again. Laughing all the while. Tom was beginning to really like that sound.  
    “Right.... just remember; you asked for this.” He bent down and scooped a handful of snow up. Amelia jumped up from the bench and started to move away. Hands out in front of her. Still laughing. She started to protest, asking him not to throw the snow.  
    The puppies had returned with their sticks, and were eagerly bouncing between their two owners. Heads cocked to one side. Wanting to join in the game.  
    Tom then threw the snowball he had made at Amelia. She tried to dodge it but it landed squarely on her hip. Both laughing. The dogs starting barking in excitement.  
    With that Amelia retaliated. Snowballs starting flying between the two of them. Poppy and Bobby, happily barking, dancing around while trying to catch the airborne snowballs.

    Fighting continued, until Tom threw one particular snowball a little too hard. He hadn’t been aiming for Amelia’s face but that was where it landed. Squarely.  
    To Tom it felt like the entire world stood frozen for a second. He didn’t know how she would react. _Please let it be ok_ he though, scared, but also trying to stifle a laugh. Even the dogs froze, no-one moved.  
    Amelia froze when the snowball hit her. She stood for a second, processing what just happened. She brushed her face clear of the snow, and looked at Tom. He had that scared school boy look; like he had been caught doing something wrong. She stood looking at him. Then smirked and raised an eyebrow and burst into full bodied laughter. She couldn’t stop laughing, couldn’t catch her breath even. Tom took a deep breath himself and relaxed. _Thank god_ he thought. Laughing along with her.  
    “Come here,” she said.  
    “Not a chance,” he countered, smiling. “I am not coming near you now.”  
    “Umm… nope, free pass for that one. Come and take it like a man Hiddleston, or are you scared of a little cold.” She challenged.  
    “Ehehehe, I’m never one to back down from a challenge, sweetheart, just not stupid,” he called over.  
    The sweetheart comment made Amelia’s stomach do a little flip, she liked it. She grabbed a handful of snow and advanced on him. A very mischievous glint growing in her eye. She was going to get him.  
    “Truce,” he called, hands coming up in surrender. He started to back away.  
    “Not a chance mister.” She threw the snowball. It landed directly in the middle of Tom’s chest. Amelia hadn’t been aiming for there – she was aiming for his head but oh well; she was still proud of a direct hit. She whooped with delight, hands going into the air in celebration.  
    The surprise of the snowball hitting Tom made him jump and stumble backwards. Right into a snow drift. Snow flew up around him, as he landed with a grunt.  
    He sat in shock for a second and then started laughing, “Bloody hell, that’s cold. Crap.”  
    The dogs and Amelia all ran over to him, to make sure he was alright.  
    “Oh god, I am so sorry,” Amelia garbled. “I really didn’t mean…. I am so sorry” she repeated. “Here,” she held out her hand for Tom to take. Tom looked at the pro-offered hand. He paused for a second. _Oh sod it_ , he thought. He reached up and rather than letting himself be pulled up, smiled slightly scarily, and pulled Amelia down into the snowdrift with him.  
    He pulled her into the snowdrift with him! Amelia couldn’t believe it.  
    She landed on top of Tom, she looked up at his smiling, pleased face and blushed; before starting to nervously chuckle.  
    “Ok, can this make us even please?” She asked, as she rolled off him and into the snow.  
    “I think so.” He managed to get out between laughing still. The dogs were trying to get to their owners and join in the fun that was evidently been had without them.

    Tom managed to get himself out of the snow drift first, he then turned and offered a hand to Amelia. She gladly took it. Standing up the pair dusted themselves down of snow. Tom had some in his hair. Amelia watched as he ran his hands through it. Dislodging the snow. It was all Amelia could do to stop herself offering to do it for him. She didn’t think he would want practically a stranger running their hands through his hair.  
    Amelia had got most of the snow out of her hair, but didn’t realise some was still there. Tom reached out and brushed it out for her. As he did he gently cupped her face, making Amelia look up at him. Oh my goodness, is he flirting with me? No, why would he do that. She swallowed and turned red again. She shied away from him. Tom lets his hand drop.  
    _She is even prettier when she blushes_ , Tom thought.

    “Ok, truce now?” He asked softly.  
    Amelia pretended to think about it. “Yes, truce. I am officially cold and done now,” she said.  
    “You ok? I really didn’t mean to get you in the face,” he said.  
    “I should hope not. That would be really mean, and wouldn’t exactly go with your image, now would it?” she said, using her fingers to make quote marks around the word image.  
    “Ehehe, suppose it wouldn’t.”  
    Amelia flopped back down onto the bench for a rest, Poppy came up to her and nudged her hand for a fuss. “You didn’t exactly defend me, did you Pops?” She said to the dog.  
    Tom came and sat next to her, Bobby coming over too. The dogs collapsed down onto the floor.  
    Tom looked down, “they are covered,” he said, slightly grimacing. “That snow is going to take ages to defrost.”  
    “So are we Tom,” Amelia reminded him, nudging him again, “it’s fine. Don’t stress.”  
    Tom put his arm around Amelia, hugging her. “Sorry,” he said genuinely, “about the snowball.”  
    Amelia leaned into the hug and rested her head on Tom's shoulder, “Me too, for sending you into a snow pile.”  
    She couldn’t believe that she was in this situation, here she was having a hug and apology off Tom Hiddleston. “You need to stop saying sorry though; you didn’t do it deliberately, did you?” She looked at him, he shook his head looking slightly offended, “so stop, honestly it’s fine. I’ve had fun today. I haven’t had a snowball fight in ages.” She was smiling.  
    “Me neither. I’ve had fun too,” he said.  
    Amelia started to shiver. Tom hugged her closer. “You should probably get home,” he said. “Don’t let yourself get cold, love, please.”  
    That was the second time today he had called her by what most people would call a term of endearment. _He is probably just being nice_ , Amelia thought. _Don’t get your hopes up. He couldn’t possible be flirting with you_.  
    “Yea, probably. Don’t you get cold either. Do you guys want to come back to mine? Defrost the snowball that is Bobby? Get warm yourself? I have tea and cakes,” she rambled. The nervousness evident in her voice.  
    “Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly. “We don't want to put you out.”  
    “It’s up to you. It’s no problem for me. I have the perfect set up for drying out snowballs, right Poppy?”  
    Tom pretended to think about it for a minute, he already knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say yes so quickly but didn’t want to scare Amelia. He nodded his agreement.  
    “What do you think Bobby, want to play some more?”  
    The two puppies, at the mention of their names, had stood up and stretched.  
    “Come on then, I’m only five minutes away,” Amelia said.  
    She stood up and held out her hand to Tom. He took it allowing himself to be pulled up from the bench. He reluctantly let go once he was stood.  
    They started to head back to Amelia’s, the dogs still dancing around them.

    Once out of the Heath the dogs went back onto the leads. The good thing was that once they were on the pavements the snow was so much less. Amelia felt a knot in her stomach lessen. She didn’t want Tom to come back to hers and then feel guilty about making him go back out in the snow and have to defrost all over again.  
    She couldn’t quite believe that she had had the guts to ask Tom to come back. She had only met the guy once before and here she was asking him back to the house, and ok it was her fault that he was soaking and cold and wet but still… where had that boldness come from? She was proud of herself. She also was questioning why Tom would say yes; but wouldn’t let herself linger on it.  
    Tom offered his arm to Amelia. Giving her the option to link arms with him. She shyly took it. Both she and Tom were pleased. Tom had a smiled on his face. Yes! He thought, trying to not let his joy show on his face too much. He glanced a sly look at Amelia, and thought she looked content.  
    _He is definitely flirting with me_ , she realised, catching his smile out of the corner of her eye.

    Poppy led the way home, Bobby following next to her.  
    “She knows where she is going,” Tom remarked.

    They turned into Amelia's street. A row of Victorian terraces on either side of the street. All with pretty little front gardens, and with the occasional renovation here and there.  
    They got to Amelia's gate and she opened it, letting Poppy off the lead.  
    There was a little brick covered walk way that passed from the front of the house to the back between the houses.  
    Amelia started down it. She turned back towards Tom, “come on,” she said. “This way.”  
    Tom followed and saw they had reached a gate; Amelia had reached over the top and let them into a spacious and surprisingly quiet garden.  
    There was a table and a couple of chairs on a patio by the back door, unfortunately for Tom he was unable to see what her garden might look like due to the snow that covered everything.  
    _Dammit,_ he thought, _that might have given me an insight into her_.  
    Amelia was stood, waiting for him by the back door, the two dogs having already entered the house. Both greedily drinking from the water bowl that was in the room beyond.  
    “Can you just close the gate please?” She asked.  
    Tom obliged and then joined her by the back door.  
    Poppy was sat waiting for Amelia, while Bobby was gently snuffling his way around the room. What Tom saw surprised him again.  
    What was once probably something like the scullery in the original house, was now a wet room. That was the only way he could describe it. He stood at the door looking around the room.  
    “Come in, you'll let the warmth out,” Amelia said, chuckling at his expression.  
    “What is this?” He asked.  
    “My grandparents did it; they loved dogs and loved taking them on walks, but they would always end up messy so they installed a wet room by the back door. They could clean them off easily and then let them in the house, dead easy.” Amelia explained, taking off her coat and hanging it by the internal door. She held her hand out for Tom’s coat, he removed it and handed it over. Amelia took it and hung it up next to hers  
    “That is rather ingenious,” Tom commented, still looking around the room, taking in the design and the set up of the room.  
    "I always thought so.”  
    “So, is this your grandparents’ place? He asked.  
    “Yea, well my grandmothers, my grandfather died a couple of years ago. I live with her, have done since I moved down for Uni. Although she spends 90% of the year away now, so it’s just like been alone. Right,” she said, wanting to change the subject, “you might get a little bit wetter. Come on Pops, let’s show them how it is done.”  
    Poppy trotted over to the corner of the room by a drain, it was then that Tom noticed a shower head on the wall. Poppy was very good, and let the lukewarm water run over her, slowly dissolving the snow balls that were in her fur.  
    “In case you can’t tell, we do this rather often,” Amelia said. “Poppy has been known to get a little messy.”  
    Tom chuckled. “Bobby can too,” he admitted, “but we definitely don’t have a set up like this to sort it out. It is normally straight into the bath tub.”  
    “Well there is a second head over there,” she nodded, “come and join us.”  
    Tom managed to get Bobby to sit by Poppy but he wanted to play a little more with the water. Eventually they managed to get the snow out of his fur. Both dogs looking rather funny when wet.  
    Amelia turned to a cupboard and pulled out some towels, she handed one to Tom and then proceed to dry off Poppy as much as she could. Tom doing the same with Bobby. Resulting in both dogs looking rather like puff balls.  
    Once Poppy had had enough, she went and sat by the door into what Tom presumed was the rest of the house.  
    “Come on then,” said Amelia, standing up off the floor.  
    She grabbed another clean, dry towel from the cupboard and then toed off her shoes. Tom followed her lead and did the same with his own shoes.  
    Amelia opened the door, as she did she turned to Tom, “I am sorry for the mess I wasn’t exactly planning on bringing company back to the house; much less a Hollywood star” she joked.  
    “Don’t worry; I can handle some mess,” joked Tom.” And I didn’t know you were a Hollywood star” he added.  
    “Har har,” she said.  
    The wet room opened up into the kitchen. It is cosy and just the right size Tom thought. It was decorated in a quite traditional style, _the grandmother I guess_ , but with some modern, chic twists.  
    “Let me get the dogs settled and then I’ll make us some tea,” Amelia said, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out two treats. The two dogs started to bounce around her.  
    “You don’t mind, do you?” She said to Tom showing him the treats.  
    “No, not at all”  
    “Come on then you two.” Amelia said calling the dogs, “let’s go get warm.”  
   

    She walked through into the living room. It was again warm and cosy. A big sofa, a big comfy looking chair, a fireplace on one wall, with a rug and dog cushion laid out in front of it. Amelia put the towel on top of the cushion, Poppy immediately got on it and lay down. Amelia lit the fire and put a guard in place.  
    Standing, she turned to Tom. He was busy looking around the room, so she took a second to just admire him. He was standing tall, hair slightly dishevelled, his beard making him look even more handsome with a twinkle in his eye. He turned to look at her, both just staring at the other. Amelia broke eye contact first and looked away. Bobby moving had caught her eye, he had wondered over to the cushion by the fire and was eyeing it up.  
    “Its ok Bobby,” said Amelia, “Poppy will let you on.”  
    Encouraged, Bobby climbed up and flopped down by Poppy’s side. Once both were settled, Amelia gave them a treat each. After which they settled down for a well-earned nap.  
    “Right that is those two sorted, your turn,” she said to Tom smiling. “You must be freezing. Hang on,” she said, darting out the room. Tom could hear her running up the stairs, she came bounding down a couple of minutes later. She had changed out of her own jeans and into comfy looking clothes, she was also carrying two bundles of clothes. One of which was obviously her wet jeans, the other Tom couldn’t identify.  
    “Here,” she said holding out a pair of sweatpants to him. “Bathroom is at the top of stairs, get changed and I’ll stick the kettle on.”  
    Tom just stood there, looking at her.  
    “Or you can just stand there,” she said, laughing. “Do you want to stay in wet jeans?”  
    “Oh right, sorry. The owner of them won’t mind?” He asked hesitantly, a little scared to find out the answer might be a boyfriend.  
    Although he thought to himself, _it doesn’t feel like a guy lives here. But maybe he doesn’t, maybe he just visits._  
    Amelia laughed again, “I highly doubt it.” She continued, “considering he left them here around a year ago, I am guessing he has replaced them by now.”  
    Tom couldn’t help but think from the way she said it she was possibly talking about herself in the relationship.  
    “You’re single?” He said, surprising himself as much as Amelia. She couldn’t help but wonder why he asked that. It confused Tom too; he couldn’t believe he had just done that.  
    “Yes,” she confirmed. She gestured with the trousers again.  
    He took them this time, “top of the stairs you say?” He checked.  
    Amelia nodded, “yep. I’m gonna put the kettle on, tea?” She asked.  
    “Please,” he said, walking out of the room. Amelia watched him go, again admiring him.

    Amelia went to make the tea. She was stood in her kitchen, amazed at the situation she was in. She never would have guessed, or believed even if someone had told her.  
    “Don’t forget to bring your jeans down,” she called, “I’ll dry them for you.”  
    She had just poured the water into the teapot, when Tom silently padded into the kitchen.  
    “You have a gorgeous home,” he said, startling Amelia.  
    She turned, her hand on her chest. “God, you scared me,” she said. Her heart beating wildly in her chest. She thought he would be hear it, it sounded so loud to her.  
    “Tom is fine, you don’t need to call me god,” he teased. “Unless you want to” he added, winking at her.  
    She picked the tea towel up off the work surface and threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him. Both laughing.  
    She took his jeans off him and popped them in the tumble dryer. It was then she looked at him again; those sweatpants hung just right on him, looking better than they ever had on the ex. She was secretly glad they had been left. She set out the milk and sugar on the side so he could help himself. After both of them had made their tea how they liked it, Tom followed Amelia back into the living room. The fire had done its job and the room was warmer. The dogs gently snoring.  
    Tom took advantage and had a look around the room, noting the bookshelves along the one wall.  
    “You read?” He gestured, at the shelves.  
    “Nope, just decoration. My way of impressing someone,” she quickly replied. Tom just looked at her, his face a picture of disbelief. He looked more shocked then when she had thrown the snowball at him earlier. “You should see the look of your face,” she burst into laughter, she couldn’t help it. “I love reading,” she clarified. “I’ve got more books upstairs.”  
    “Oh, thank god.”  
    Tom came and sat on the opposite end of the sofa to Amelia. Amelia’s feet were tucked up under her, while Tom had spread out wide; Amelia suppressed a smile; seeing that infamous man-spreading she had read about in action.  
    They sat like that, quietly chatting about the dogs, and puppy training. Trading stories of trying to get them toilet trained, and the difficulties faced. Laughing at each other’s mishaps.  
    Poppy and Bobby had been quiet during the time, obviously worn out from their adventures, but then Poppy had gotten up and stretched. She got up off the cushion and wondered over to Amelia. She jumped up and joined her mistress on the sofa. Snuggling into the gap between the two of them. Amelia absently starting stroking her behind the ears.  
    Bobby rolled over in his sleep. Now on his back, all four paws in the air. Tom wanted to apologise for his dog’s lack of decorum, but he could see Amelia out of the corner of his eye was already smirking, or she was at least trying not to.  
    “Sorry for Bobby, he has no manners.” At the mention of his name, the pup rolled over, and looked between Tom, Amelia and Poppy. Deciding he was missing out, he got up and wondered over to the sofa. He jumped up and joined Poppy in the middle. Tom started fussing him.  
    “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, looking at Amelia. He thought she looked really content.  
    “I don’t think I can comment, can I?” She raised her eyebrows and gestured with them at Poppy.  
    “You totally could, it’s your sofa.”  
    “Nope, not a chance. This is really nice.”  
    Tom paused before answering. Taking his time to look, really look, at Amelia. She was sat on the sofa, legs tucked under her, the mug of tea cradled in her hands, Poppy on her feet. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
    “It really is,” Tom agreed.  
    “Amelia, would you like to go for dinner with me some time?” He blurted out.  
    Amelia turned to look at Tom, in slight disbelief.  
    “Really?”  
    “Well, only if you want to?” Tom rubbed the back of neck, nervously.  
    “I would love to have dinner with you.” She replied, a shy smile trying not to creep onto her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Amelia says yes? Will she have second thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech in brackets, during the conversation on the phone, is what the friend is saying to Amelia. I hope that makes sense.  
> Feedback always welcomed. Enjoy.

    Amelia couldn't believe that Tom would ask her out on a date; but then again, maybe he wasn't asking her on a date; but who asks someone for dinner if it wasn't a date, and there had been sparks between them hadn't there? She wasn't imagining those surely.  
    Tom was sat there... looking pleased.  
    “So when would you be free?” he asked.  
    “I... um... I would need to check,” she answered, not wanting to come across too eager. She watched Tom pull his phone out of his pocket; she pulled hers out too. She already knew without looking she only had one evening thing planned that week and that was Friday with some friends. “What night were you thinking?” While she asked, she quickly snapped a picture of the dogs on her feet; thinking they looked cosy.  
    “Let’s see?” Requested Tom, before continuing, “What about Tuesday?”  
    Amelia turned her phone and showed Tom, he hummed his approval at the picture, “Can I have a copy?” Amelia nodded, sent the picture and then found her calendar app. “Tuesday works for me.” She agreed.  
    “It’s a date” he says. Amelia thought he sounds excited. She hopes he does. She’s certainly excited.  
    “A date,” she echoes. Then pauses and swallows; reality of what she’s agreed to settled in. She hasn’t dated for years. Now she’s slightly freaking out.  
    _Oh my god.... oh my god... a date with Tom Hiddleston... fuck! What am I going to wear?_  
    “Anywhere you fancy?” he asks.  
    “Surprise me, just not Thai.”  
    “Not a fan?”  
    “Not overly.”  
    “What does the lady prefer?”  
    “The lady always like Italian. Chinese. What about the gentleman?”  
    “I never say no to Italian, I make a mean Spaghetti Bolognese.”  
    “Do you now? I look forward to trying that.” Amelia quipped. Then realised what she had said, “Oh god, sorry, I don't mean that to sound too forward or presumptive. Sorry” she rambled; clapping her hands over her mouth, in an attempted to stop herself. _Shit_ she thought.  
    Tom was just laughing, “I would love to make it for you.”  
    Amelia felt so relieved and she must have looked it too from the way Tom then said “don't look so worried, its ok.”  
    “Thank you.” she smiled shyly at him.  
    “I’ll pick you up around half six shall we say?”  
    “Sure,” Amelia felt more nervous now. She couldn’t believe it.  
    She opened her mouth to say something else when her phone started ringing in her hand. Her friend’s name popped up on the screen.  
    “Sorry,” she said to Tom, “do you mind?”  
    “Go ahead,”  
    “Thank you,” she said as she answered.  
    Before she even got a chance to say anything, her friend started talking away. Tom could hear a female voice talking, even if he couldn’t make out the words. He occasionally heard words like picture, public, and then his own name. He tried to distract himself by giving Bobby a fuss.

    “Michelle, stop.” Amelia cut in. The voice on the other end stopped. “Thank you. Right start at the beginning. What’s happened?” (“Mia, your picture is on Twitter.”)  
    Tom couldn’t hear what was been said, but tried to not listen in to the conversation.  
    “Right, and?” (“No, you don’t understand.”)  
    Amelia looked confused, while looking around the room.  
    “What I am missing?” (“When did you meet Tom Hiddleston?”)  
    Tom definitely heard his name that time. Wondering what he had to do with anything?  
    “Ok, change of topic, about a week or so ago. Why?” (“And you didn’t tell me?”)  
    The voice sounded a little hurt, but he couldn’t make out what they had said. Tom was definitely curious now.  
    “Sorry; I haven’t had a chance to speak to you; but what has he got to do with anything,” she asked, looking at him. Tom was fussing the dogs; and looked rather domestic and adorable Amelia thought. (“You two have been pictured together. They are speculating you’re a new girlfriend.”)  
    Tom watched as Amelia sat up a little straighter, he thought she looked like she had gone a little pale, and fidgety. She started playing with her nails. She let out a sigh, it seemed to Tom like a deflated sigh.  
    “Oh for goodness sake... can you send me a link?” (“Sure. He’s there isn’t he? That’s why you’re not saying more.”)  
    “Yes, he is” she said. “He’s next to me on the sofa.” Amelia turned to Tom, mouthed ‘sorry’ and then smiled at him. (“Cosy, eh? Ha-ha, ok, well I want all the gossip when he is gone missus. You owe me for not telling me sooner.”)  
    Tom could hear the laughter from the other end, and that seemed to calm Amelia slightly.  
    “Yes boss, thanks for letting me know” said Amelia, chuckling. “Talk to you later. Bye”  
    Amelia ended the call, took a deep breath, and then turned to Tom.  
    “Seems like you were spotted,” she said.  
    “What do you mean?” Tom asked, now understanding why his name might have been mentioned.  
    Before Amelia had a chance to explain further, her phone pinged and she opened the notification. It was a link to a newspaper’s website.  
    **‘PUPPY LOVE??**  
 **Has Hiddleston’s new four legged friend introduced him to a new two legged one? Hiddleston and new female friend spotted walking matching pooches at Hampstead Heath earlier. Has Hiddleston got himself a new playmate?’**  
    The pictures accompanying it showed Amelia and Tom as they had left the Heath earlier that day, covered in snow. They were linked arm in arm, Amelia laughing and Tom smiling.  
Amelia glanced at it; and then handed her phone over to Tom. Her earlier excitement left her; now it was just nerves that she was left with.  
    “I’m sorry” she said quietly.  
    Tom didn’t register what she said while he flicked through the article. _Hang on! What did she say??_  
    “You’re sorry! For goodness sake what on earth have you to be sorry for?” He said quickly when he register what she had said and realised that he hadn’t answered. He looked at Amelia, her hands were nervously stroking Poppy’s ears. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Bloody paparazzi, I can’t do a single thing.” Amelia could hear the frustration in his voice. He ran his hand down his face. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I am sorry.”  
    Amelia watched Tom, watched the regret enter his eyes. Before she thought about it, she reached over the dogs still sat between them, and grabbed his hands. She pulled them away from his face, and held them between them.  
    “It’s not your fault,” before he had a chance to say anything, she continued, “It is not my fault either. I know that. I am just sorry that you have to have your private life splashed across a paper. I had an old boss who use to say, ‘can it kill you or get you pregnant?’ it was a favourite saying of his. Well, can this kill you or me, or get us pregnant?”  
    “Interesting phrasing.” He laughed. That wonderful ehehe laugh that he has.  
    “You know what I mean, can it?” She pressed.  
    “Nope.”  
    “Then, fuck it.” Amelia looked at the empty mug beside her, “I think we need another drink.”  
    “Got any whisky?” He semi jokingly and semi seriously said.  
    “Absolutely. Coming up Sir.” She mock saluted him.  
    “Still want that date?” He asked, as Amelia got up from the sofa.  
    “Backing out on me Hiddleston? Well, who can blame you, you are only a mere mortal, whereas I, well, I am featured in a newspaper for doing something as mundane as walking a dog, who can complete with that?” she teased as she walked out of the room.  
    “Well, this is true, maybe I should rethink; how can someone of your status want me.” He called to her.  
    Amelia stood in front of the drinks cabinet, and took a deep breath; not really seeing what was in front of her. Although she had just joked with Tom, she was a little scared of what the newspaper article actually said. She decided she would ask Michelle later if she should read it or not. It also made her realise that he was famous. She knew that he was famous but it was like a separate part of him; she hadn’t seen that part. He was just Tom to her; a fellow dog lover. Now that famous part had interrupted them. Unbeknownst to her Tom had gotten up and followed her, he walked into the room to see her just staring at the bottles in front of her.  
    “You ok sweetheart?” He asked gently. Amelia looked out of it to him and he didn’t want to scare her.  
    “Yeah, fine.” She shook her head, as if to banish the thoughts, and grabbed the whiskey off the shelf. She then grabbed two tumblers and move towards him.  
    “Sure?” He asked again, taking the tumblers from her.  
    “Yes, honest. I guess it just hit me, you are famous. I know that sounds silly but…” she trailed off.  
    Tom nodded, “thank you,” he whispered. He then pulled her into an unexpected hug. He rested his chin on her head, and she rested hers on his chest. She could hear his heart beating under her cheek. She took a deep breath; and felt Tom do the same.  
    “How about that drink now?” He whispered into her hair. Amelia nodded against him, and went to pull away. He gave her one last tight squeeze before allowing her to do so.  
    “Honestly, if you want to cancel that date, I won’t be offended.” He said, his voice wavering.  
    “Not a chance. I want to see where this goes,” she replied anxiously. “Unless…”  
    “Nope, don’t go there. Come on.” He took her hand and pulled her back into the living room, where once through the door, stopped short. Amelia nearly ran into the back of him.

    While they had been out of the room, the dogs had made themselves even more comfortable. They had spread out and taken up the space their owners had been sat in.  
    Amelia stood, looking at the pair, who were obviously comfortable and couldn’t help but laugh. She let go of Tom’s hand and moved towards the sofa. “Poppy, move over,” she requested, gently moving the dog over and then sitting down. She tucked her legs under her again, wanting to be comfortable. She watched Tom do the same with Bobby. Although both dogs had allowed themselves to be moved there was a distinct look of disgust on both of their faces at being moved. Amelia gave Poppy’s head a rub.  
    Tom held the two tumblers out to her, she filled them and then placed the bottle at their feet. She took a glass off Tom and then held it out to him. He clinked glasses, both of them saying cheers and both taking a swig.  
    “Much better.” He said. Amelia nodded her agreement.  
    They lapsed into comfortable silence, while finishing the first glass, both in the company of their own thoughts. Amelia gave them each a second glass.  
    “How do you do it?” She asked.  
    “Do what?”  
    “This? The fame?”  
    “Good friends and family,” he responded, “just trying to stay grounded in reality. Protecting what I have. I think I am still learning.”  
    “It must not be easy to have your life seemingly up for discussion by anyone?”  
    “I try not to think about it too much. I think I would go mad if I did. I just try to live my life.” He added. “Right, change of topic. Who was the friend on the phone?”  
    “That was my friend, Michelle, she is a friend from Uni.”  
    “She sounded protective?”  
    “Very. She wants to look after me. Her husband as well.”  
    “Noted. No pissing off the friend.”  
    Amelia laughed. “No, no pissing off the friend. Is there anyone like that for you? Anyone I should be wary of?”  
    “My fans.” Tom laughed. “Probably a couple of people. Luke can be; but that is more my image… oh, I should let him know about that story,” Tom lapsed into silence as he fiddled with his phone. He sent the link to the story to Luke.  
    Naturally this lead on to the topic of school and universities, the topic of studies and of lessons learnt.  
    “University was brilliant,” Amelia said, “I loved it, and made some awesome friends. Some bits weren’t fun but I wouldn’t trade them.”  
    “I know what you mean, the all night study sessions, the trying to write essays, the parties.” Both laughed.  
    “Oh, I remember them; well kind of.” She joked.  
    They were about to start talking further about university, when Tom’s phone pinged. He pulled it out, to look at it.  
    “It’s Luke,” he said before scrolling through the message that had been sent.  
    Amelia watched Tom’s face, trying to gauge his reaction to whatever was written.  
    “Well?” she asked after a moment of silence.  
    “He says he has seen it and isn’t worried. If asked he is saying the official line is no comment.”  
    “Is that good, bad, normal?” Tom thought Amelia sounded worried.  
    “Normal. Honestly, it’s nothing to worry about.”  
    “Would anyone ask for a comment?”  
    Tom nodded, “If they bothered for one, they would ask Luke.” Amelia thought that he sounded a little bitter, or maybe pissed off. He continued “Unless they followed us here, it’s nothing to worry about.”  
    Amelia nodded. She got up and moved to the window that looked out onto the street. “Nope, no-one out there,” she confirmed.  
    “I think we are safe then,” said Tom, chuckling. “In fact, while it is free, we might make a break for it,” Tom joked. “Give you some peace.”  
    “It’s up to you.”  
    “I have things I need to do at home. Come on Bobby. Home time.” At his name, the pup lifted his head and looked at Tom. He then flopped his head back down. It was obvious that he didn’t want to move. Tom stood up, “Come on, Bobby! Home. We need to leave these ladies alone.”  
    Amelia stood up also, at which Poppy jumped down off the sofa, stretching once she was on the floor. The girls went off to get Tom’s clothes, now sat dry in the tumble dryer, along with his shoes, coat, and Bobby’s lead. Coming back into the living room, Bobby had got off the sofa and was stretching.  
    Tom took the offered clothes, while Amelia dumped the coat on the sofa and the shoes on the floor.  
    “I’ll just go and get changed.” Tom said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. He left the room.  
    Amelia flopped down onto the floor, the two dogs came and collapsed down onto her. Poppy on her legs and Bobby on her lap. She started giving both pups a fuss. Which is how Tom found them when he walked in the room. He stood at the door looking at the scene in front of him.  
    “Maybe I should just leave him here with you,” he joked.  
    “Anytime.” She said smiling back, “he is adorable.”  
    “I’ll take the sweats home to wash and bring them back.”  
    “Do not be silly, hand them over. It’s fine.”  
    He sighed, defeated, but Tom reluctantly did as he was told. He then sat down and started putting his shoes on. Bobby had noticed that Tom was back in the room and was getting ready. Amelia stood up, and picked up Bobby’s lead, which he noticed. He started bouncing around her, jumping up, wanting to take his lead off her, so Amelia gave it to him.  
    Tom stood up, took his coat off Amelia and bundled up. He called Bobby over and attached his lead. Amelia led the way to the front door, and opened it. She called Poppy to stay by her side. The pup sat obediently by her mistress.  
    Tom turned at the door, back to Amelia. “Thank you for a lovely afternoon.”  
    “You're welcome. Thank you too.”  
    Tom stepped towards Amelia. They hugged each other. Tom’s hand cupped the back of Amelia’s head, he threaded his fingers into her hair. Amelia leaned into the hug. Tom gently placed a kiss on her forehead. His other hand was at the bottom of her back, he pulled her closer to him.  
    “Don’t worry about the press, it will go away.” He whispered. Amelia nodded. “I will pick you up Tuesday, and speak to you sooner. Ok?”  
    “Can’t wait.”  
    Tom grudgingly let go, he would have stayed there longer given the choice. Amelia knelt down and gave Bobby a fuss, Tom doing the same with Poppy. Standing the pair looked at each other. Tom raised a hand and cupped Amelia’s check, Amelia leaned into his hand. She raised her own hand, and rested it against his. He smiled, she shyly smiled back.  
    Bobby decided that that was the moment to jump up at Tom. The spell was broken between the pair. Amelia dropped her hand, Tom doing the same.  
    “Bye,” she said.  
    “Bye,” he said back. “Come on Bobby.” He turned towards the door, and left. Amelia and Poppy followed them to the end of the path and watched Tom and Bobby until they rounded the corner. Waving before they disappeared from sight.  
    Amelia turned back, and entered the house. She closed the front door and lent against it. And then broke into the biggest smile ever.  
    “Oh, Poppy! What a day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Amelia chats with her friend about Tom.

    Amelia walked into the kitchen via the living room snagging her phone on the way. She put the kettle on and started making tea, while texting Michelle. Michelle text back straight away to say she was making her own cuppa.  
    Once the mug was made and ready, Amelia proceeded into the living room. She plonked herself down on the sofa with Poppy joining her straight away. They both made themselves comfy. Amelia picked up her phone and called Michelle.  
    “Hey,” she said when Michelle answered.  
    “Hey yourself, how you doing? So Tom Hiddleston!?! When were you going to tell me?”  
    “God, Michelle. No preamble eh?”  
    “Nope,” she said, popping the P. “I wanna know the details.”  
    “Ok, firstly; you are entitled to I told you so.”  
    “Ok. Why?” Michelle sounded sceptical.  
    “I met Tom because of Poppy.”  
    “You met a guy because of the puppy? Yes! I told you so!” Michelle said triumphantly, while laughing.  
    “I know, I know, you were right. Thank you.” She said sarcastically. “You, Grandma, Mum, you all said it, well look what happened.”  
    “So, what’s happened?”  
    “I met Tom freaking Hiddleston and now I’m in the paper,” Amelia exclaimed.  
    “One step at a time, how did you meet him?” Amelia was glad to have phoned Michelle, she always was a calming voice. “Details, girl, details!”  
    “I was out walking Poppy on the Heath and she wondered off. Then this different chocolate cocker came over, and it turned out to be Bobby, Tom’s dog. So we went to find Tom, I didn’t want to risk letting him wonder off in case he got lost. Well, he led me back to Tom, and Tom had a hold of Poppy and was trying to get a lead on her to bring her to find me. In other words we found each other’s pups and then each other.”  
    “Aww,” Michelle cooed, “that is very sweet. I think my teeth might rot.”  
    “Hey!” Amelia said between chuckles, “I know it sounds made up, but I promise it’s not.”  
    “So what’s he like?”  
    “Like he comes across in the press. We went for coffee and cake that first day, and it was lovely. We just chatted. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone and everything clicks and you feel like you’ve known them forever…” Amelia trailed off.  
    “Mia… do you like him?”  
    “I like him. I mean of course I like him, he’s Tom Hiddleston, I’ve always had a crush on him.”  
    “But do you like him like him?” Michelle pressed.  
    “I like him like him,” Amelia confirmed, then added, “He’s asked me out on a date.”  
    “If you have said anything but yes I will come and kick your arse.”  
    “I said yes.” Michelle squealed, Amelia continued talking, “but then you phoned about an article. Do I want to read it?”  
    “Nah, not worth it. It was basically speculating who you were and how Tom knew you.”  
    “But what…”  
    “The comments weren’t saying anything, don’t go there.”  
    “Ok, thank you bestie.”  
    “What else am I here for?” Michelle laughed, “I do want a seat at your wedding, just saying,” she added.  
    “Alright, hold your horses, but absolutely, you’re standing up there with me you know that.” She replied jokingly, grinning like an idiot.  
    The pair continued to chat about Tom for a little while longer. Amelia told Michelle all about the snow ball fight and the after math of falling into snow piles.  
    “It was so much fun, even if I got bloody wet. But he gave me a hug. It was a good hug. He was warm, and not too hard, and I felt safe, way more than I ever did with James.”  
    “Yes, but James was an arse!” Interrupted Michelle.  
    “Yes, ok, he was; but…”  
    “No, no buts, continue… he hugged you, then what happened?” Michelle wasn’t going to let Amelia dwell on her ex and what he did. So Amelia continued to tell Michelle about her day with Tom.  
    “Did you kiss him?”  
    “No, I wanted to but…”  
    “Oh, Mia, well good job you are going on a date with him then.” Michelle gently chided. “So when are you seeing him next?”  
    “Our date is Tuesday.”  
    “Where is he taking you?”  
    “I don’t know yet. What am I going to wear? Oh Chelle, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”  
    “Hey!” Michelle called, to get Amelia to focus on her rather than her thoughts. “Yes, it was. I’ll skype you over the weekend and we’ll have a look through your wardrobe, and if there is nothing then you’re going shopping. Deal?”  
    “If you don’t mind, yes please.” Doubt was starting to creep into Amelia’s mind again, along with nerves.  
    “You will be fine. Call Emma to go shopping with you if necessary, she’ll really good at these things.”  
    “Good idea.” Amelia agreed.  
    The pair continued chatting for a while longer about what to wear and speculating where Tom might take Amelia.  
    “It’s gonna be a fancy restaurant,” Michelle guessed.  
    “Just not too fancy please,” Amelia responded. “I couldn’t cope.” Michelle just laughed at her.  
    The topic turned to family and other news that needed to be shared. They were on the phone for around an hour, before Michelle said, “I’m sorry, Craig’s just got home. I’ll have to go, do the wifely duty of making tea.” She joked.  
    “No problems, say hey to Craig,” she said. Michelle relayed the message to the person in the room.  
    “He says ‘Hey Mia’.” Amelia smiled.  
    “I’ll let you go, talk to you soon. Love ya, and thank you.” Michelle said bye too and they hung up. Amelia knew that Michelle would now be relaying the conversation to her husband, telling him about Amelia’s new famous friend. Amelia text Michelle to say thanks for the chat. Despite being best friends, they didn’t get to see each other as often as they wanted, due to distance. After university, Michelle moved back home, back to Scotland, and they only saw each other once or twice a year, never enough for either of them. Thank goodness for modern technology.

    Amelia got up and stretched, going up on tiptoes and extending her fingers towards the ceiling. She felt better for it, then she leant forward, bending at the waist trying to touch her toes. Another cup of tea was in order. She ambled into the kitchen and started making herself one. Poppy had followed her and was asking to be let out. Amelia went to the back door and stood watching the pup as she wondered around the back garden. The fresh air hit her, clearing her head of any cobwebs. She pulled her arms around her to keep herself a little warmer, but also enjoying the cold. The snow was still sat on the ground, making everything seem clean and new. Poppy was leaving a trail around the garden, showing exactly the route she had taken. Business taken care of, she came back to Amelia, who was leaning against the door. Amelia stood the side and allowed Poppy in; who was again covered in snow. _Maybe I should clean the garden of snow_ Amelia thought and then dismissed it. The garden looked pretty and it wouldn’t last forever, pilling it up would just mean it was there longer. She cleaned Poppy off, and let them both back into the house. The kettle had boiled, so Amelia was able to make her drink. Taking it and some biscuits into the living room, the pair sat back down on the sofa. Amelia was lay along the length of it with Poppy between her leg and the back of the sofa. She reached for the remote control and flicked through to find something to watch. She settled on a Disney film.  
Finishing the first film, she made herself another cup of tea and some food and settled down to watch another film.  
    It had been a couple of hours since Tom had left, and Amelia was still on the high that he had asked her to dinner. She would break into a grin when she thought about it. She did have her doubts, but was trying not to think about them. So far she felt she was doing a good job.  
    She had another mug of tea cradled in her hands. Her phone was sat on the arm of the chair when it pinged unexpectedly. Amelia picked it up, and saw that Tom had sent her a message, she was pleased. She paused the movie to be able to reply.  
    **Tom:** Good evening.  
    Amelia grinned to herself and squealed. She wiggled excitedly in her seat. Poppy lifted her head and looked at her mistress, wondering what was going on. “Poppy, Tom’s text. Sorry girl.” She took a breath and replied. Fingers slightly shaking.  
    **Amelia:** Good evening yourself. Have you warmed up?  
    She put the phone back down and went to start the movie back up again, but before she did her phone pinged again.  
    **Tom:** Yes, suitably warmed. How’s your evening?  
    **Amelia:** Good, thank you. We are on the sofa and watching a movie. You?  
    Amelia started the film back up, deciding that she could text and watch at the same time.  
    **Tom:** We’re chilling. I think it safe to say Bobby is knackered.  
    Tom had sent a picture with his last message. It was of him on the sofa, in a similar position to her. Bobby curled up asleep at his master’s feet. Amelia smirked at the sight. They looked very cosy.  
    **Amelia:** Very cute. I think Poppy is still worn out too. Saying that I am a bit too.  
    She held her phone, positioned the mug of tea in front of her. She re-angled the camera to get the mug, her legs and Poppy in the picture all at the same time. Then sent it to Tom. His reply was almost instantaneous.  
    **Tom:** Very adorable. What are you watching?  
    **Amelia:** Promise not to laugh? Or judge?  
    **Tom:** Now why would I do that? What are you watching?  
    **Amelia:** Beauty and the Beast. But the original cartoon. I may be singing along a bit (ok a lot, to every song).  
    **Tom:**  Ehehe; nothing wrong with singing along to a bit of Disney love.  
    There was that term of endearment again, it gave Amelia butterflies.  
    **Amelia:** Besides I want the Beast’s library. Now that would be an awesome present to receive.  
    **Tom:** It is a rather impressive library. And duly noted love.  
    Before she had a chance to send anything back, Tom had sent another message.  
    **Tom:** Thank you for today. I had fun.  
    **Amelia:** Me too…. Maybe not the snowball to the face….  
    Amelia knew she was teasing him by send that message but hoped he would laugh too.  
    **Tom:** I said I was sorry.  
    **Amelia:** I know; just saying…  
    Tom sent another picture message, it was a selfie, of him sticking his tongue out at her. A second later he sent another message,  
    **Tom:** Not thinking about the article are you?  
    Amelia hadn’t thought about the article since she had gotten off the phone with Michelle earlier. She sent her own picture message in response. A selfie, with her holding her right hand up doing the guide/scout salute. She followed it up with a message:  
    **Amelia:** Promise. Or wasn’t till you mentioned it.  
    **Tom:** Good girl.  
    **Amelia:** Does that mean you have?  
    **Tom:** Nope, gotten use to ignoring the press. Like I said early not worth it.  
    **Amelia:** Good to know. Might need to adopt this philosophy.  
    **Tom:** I will gladly help with making you forget.  
    **Amelia:** Haha. Cheeky, but I might just take you up on that offer.  
    **Tom:** I hope so.  
    The butterflies that had made themselves a home in Amelia’s tummy fluttered at that last exchange. She smiled to herself at Tom’s comments. Very happy to have met him.  
    The pair continued to chat via text for a little while longer. Amelia didn’t really want the exchange to end but felt herself getting tired. Her eyes drooping as she was typing. She was just deciding how to end the conversation when Tom did first.  
    **Tom:** Sorry love, I am getting sleepy over here. We are going to say goodnight.  
    He had attached a little video this time; it showed Bobby flat out on his back, his paws twitching, obviously chasing something in his dream, with the occasional strangled bark coming out of him. The camera switched to front facing and showed Tom, who said “Goodnight Love, sweet dreams.” Amelia had the biggest grin on her face. She could barely contain it. She messaged back straight away.  
    **Amelia:** Goodnight to the pair of you. Sleep well.  
    She put down the phone; and stood up; stretching. Poppy had realised that her mistress had moved, so naturally, she needed to also. She jumped down from the sofa and copied Amelia stretches.  
“Bedtime Pops,” Amelia said to Poppy, who started for the back door.  
    Amelia let the pup out, and waited for her to finished, before drying her off before letting them back into the house. Poppy made her way up the stairs, while Amelia moved around the house turning the lights off.  
    Once she got upstairs to her bedroom, she found Poppy already on her bed. Amelia pottered around getting herself ready for bed. Climbing in; she hugged the puppy to her tightly. Whispering goodnight to Poppy; she got herself comfy and fell asleep with dreams of Tom in her head and a huge grin on her face.


End file.
